


Enter Heaven on Muddy Shoes

by Vaznetti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ADWD spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titan's Daughter makes a stop in Maidenpool, and Brienne of Tarth finds the other Stark girl. Diverges from canon in ASOS, but has spoilers through ADWD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Heaven on Muddy Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/gifts).



> Prompt: Brienne & Arya - Sansa isn't the Stark daughter that Brienne eventually discovers. I'd love some protective Brienne, and Arya being reluctant to trust anyone.  
> Disclaimer: I am not GRRM, which has allowed me to play fast and loose with his chronology and timing (mostly fast). I have, however, borrowed or only slightly altered a line or two of his, particularly when presenting a moment he had already written from another point of view. Title from Theodore Roethke, The Return.  
> Thanks: to Maidenjedi for a very quick and very helpful beta-read (and a wonderful suggestion for the title!), and to Linndechir for organizing such a great exchange.

I Maidenpool

Brienne went from ship to ship, each time with the same questions ("Have you been to King's Landing? Have you seen my sister, a girl of three-and-ten, blue eyes and auburn hair?") and each time the same response ("If I had, I'd have fucked her. I'd even fuck you, and you're the ugliest bitch I've ever seen"). It was a waste of time, she thought: she was planning to meet Nimble Dick tomorrow to find the fool he had dealt with. But she couldn't help herself. Perhaps Dick had been lying. Perhaps in some other port, one of these ships had encountered Sansa Stark. At the end of the pier was one last ship, painted purple, with three tall masts and purple sails. The _Titan's Daughter_ , she was named, out of Braavos. It seemed no more likely than the others: could Sansa have fled not just King's Landing, but Westeros altogether? Surely not.

The ship's captain was grey haired and clean-shaven. "No cabins," he said as Brienne approached the gangway.

"I don't want passage," Brienne said. "I am looking for my sister, a fair maid of three-and-ten, with blue eyes and auburn hair. She was seen last in King's Landing, and her-- our mother has tasked me to find her."

"What makes you think to find her here?" the captain asked. "If she is lost in King's Landing, seek her there."

"I believe she fled, ser. With a fool, perhaps, as her companion."

"So she had something to fear in the city," the captain said. "She is most likely dead." 

"Or in a brothel. Maybe I fucked her there," one of the sailors added in a thick accent; the master glared at him and he backed off.

"She is a gently-raised girl," Brienne said doggedly, "a noble maid. She was last seen in King's Landing at-- on the day of King Joffrey's wedding. She might be travelling with a fool, or a knight. They might be looking for passage on a ship."

"In this madness?" the captain gestured toward the port, or more broadly toward the Seven Kingdoms as a whole. "She's most likely dead, I told you."

"She's not dead!" A boy jumped up from the deck. Filthy and scrawny, knotted hair, stained clothes. Not like the rest of his crew in that, and not in his accent either, which had nothing of the Free Cities to it. Not from King's Landing, either; there was something well-bred about it, which didn't match her clothes. Brienne's heart skipped a beat -- but Lady Catelyn's sons were dead, killed in Winterfell by Theon Greyjoy. "And she's not your sister," the boy added.

Brienne expected the captain to cuff him and send him off; when he didn't, she asked, "How do you know?"

"She killed Prince Joffrey and turned into a wolf and flew away. I heard someone say so. That's stupid: she couldn't turn into a wolf. But she killed Joffrey and ran away. She _isn't_ dead."

"No," Brienne said. "How did you know that she isn't my sister?" The boy -- the child -- stared at her, chewing its lip. Grey eyes, Brienne saw, and a long face. There was nothing of Lady Catelyn there. She wished she had seen Ned Stark clearly enough to discern his face under the dirt. What else had Lady Catelyn said of her younger daughter? _Hair like a bird's nest, half-boy and half-wolf cub._ "What is your name, child?"

"Salty."

The captain shifted his weight as the ship rocked slightly. "We are bound for Braavos, and the tide is turning. This girl you seek, your sister, she is not here." 

Brienne glanced at him: surely there could be only one reason for his caution? The child was still scowling at her. Could it be -- could _she_ be -- Lady Catelyn's long-lost younger daughter? Jaime had told her that the girl was dead, but he had also admitted that they had never found her body. Brienne took a deep breath. The girl -- and surely she was a girl, Brienne could see that now -- stood still and straight as Brienne drew her sword; her hand went to a long knife hanging from her belt, while the master shouted and stepped back.

Brienne knelt and laid the sword on the deck. "Lady Arya," she said, and saw something shift in the girl's grey eyes, "Lady Arya, my name is Brienne of Tarth. Your mother charged me to find you and bring you safely to-- to bring you safely away from your enemies."

"I don't have a mother," the girl said quietly, her hand still on the knife. "I told the Hound to save her, but he wouldn't."

"I know," Brienne said, although she had no idea what the girl was talking about, or how she had come into contact with Sandor Clegane. "Lady Catelyn sent me away, to find you and your sister. I swore her my service and my sword." She took another deep breath. "If you will have them, my lady, they are yours."

Arya Stark was still staring at her, chewing at her lip. "The captain won't take me North," she said. "I told him that I want to go to Eastwatch, but he won't go anywhere but Braavos now."

"If you come with me, my lady, I will take you North. I swear it."

"I'm not a lady," the girl said. "But I'll come." She turned to the captain. "When you see Jaqen H'ghar, tell him I couldn't come with you. Tell him I had to go back to Winterfell."

He inclined his head. "Remember, girl, Ternesio Terys would have taken you to Braavos."

"But you wouldn't take me home," she said. She looked down at the sword, so Brienne picked it up and sheathed it, and led her down the ramp to where Pod was waiting.

"My lady?" Pod started. "I mean, ser?"

"Who's he?" Arya asked.

Suddenly aware of how public her meeting with Arya Stark had been, Brienne said quickly, "Back to the inn. We'll talk there." She pushed Arya up onto her horse and walked it back through Maidenpool, looking around and behind whenever she thought she could. No one seemed to be following, true, but she thought it just as well they were leaving the town at dawn.

At the inn Pod stabled her horse and Brienne took them all up to her room, closing the door behind her. "Who is that?" Arya asked again.

"My lady, this is Podrick Payne, my squire, Podrick, this is--" but she got no further. The girl cried something ("Payne!" Brienne thought) and leaped forward at Pod, knocking him backward into the wall. Arya punched him hard in the nose once and reached for her knife: Brienne grabbed her and hauled her back before she could get it fully out of her belt. "My lady, what are you doing?"

"He's a Payne!" Arya said, twisting in Brienne's grasp. "Like Ser Ilyn! He killed my father!" She kicked Brienne in the knee and nearly got away.

"He didn't do anything! He's my squire," Brienne said, wrapping her arms around the girl's body to hold her still. "He's not Ser Ilyn, he can't help who his family is!" Could _this_ be Arya Stark, this child struggling in her arms, desperate to get to Pod? It seemed impossible to believe, but the strength of her reaction to Pod's name seemed to prove it.

"My lady!" Pod said.

"Don't call me that," Brienne said, and at the same time she heard Arya say, "I'm _not_ a lady!" She laughed a little in surprise, and Arya wrested away and turned around to say, "It isn't funny."

"No, my lady," Brienne said. Was this how Jaime had felt whenever he called her _wench_ , she wondered.

"I told you I'm not a lady!" Arya said again, scowling. "Anyway, how can you trust him? I told you he's a Payne."

"He's helping me find your sister," Brienne said.

"How does _he_ know Sansa?" 

"She was my lady," Pod said through his fingers. He was clutching his bloody nose and staring up at them from the corner. "My other lady, I mean, not Lady Brienne. She was married to my lord. My other lady was. Not Lady Brienne."

"Who was that?" 

"Lord Tyrion. But he disappeared, and so did my lady, and Lady Brienne -- ser -- was looking for her. Are you really my lady's sister?" He looked doubtfully at Arya.

"One day I'm going to kill Ser Ilyn," Arya said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"My lady!" Brienne protested.

"You're a knight," Arya said. "You kill people too. I've killed lots of people, and I can kill him too." She sounded perfectly certain, as if killing knights was nothing unusual. Surely no daughter of Lady Catelyn could speak and act like this -- and then Brienne wondered whether those who knew her own mother felt the same when they looked at her. But Brienne wanted to _be_ a knight, not to kill them. "What are you going to do about it?" Arya asked Pod again.

"Nothing," Pod said. "He frightens me."

"Lady Arya," Brienne said cautiously, "You can't simply announce that you're going to kill Ser Ilyn. He's a knight, and the king's executioner." 

Her face was dark. "He killed my father. He cut off his head, and I saw him do it."

"My lady," Brienne said, more gently this time, "I know. But he is down in King's Landing, and you asked me to take you north." Arya turned away to kick the wall, but was silent. Brienne let loose a sigh of thanks: she had not been sure what she would have done had Arya demanded that they change their plan and go south to find Ser Ilyn.

"What about my lady?" Pod asked. "My other lady?"

"Lady Arya, I do have one rumor of your sister. She fled King's Landing on the same night that Dontos, the king's fool, disappeared. And there is word of a fool hiding out on Crackclaw Point, looking for three berths on a ship sailing east. It might be Dontos."

Arya turned back to the room. "And Sansa might be with him?"

"If it is him, then she might be. I must go to see, but perhaps you should wait here in Maidenpool."

"No." Arya said.

"It may be dangerous, my lady," Brienne began, but she could tell already that Arya wasn't listening.

"She's my sister, not yours," she said. "She's part of my pack."

 

II Crackclaw Point

They left the next morning, riding out of Maidenpool at dawn, through quiet streets. Arya rode behind Brienne, still dressed as a boy; she had let Brienne trim her hair and had washed, but her clothes were still ragged. They had agreed that it would be better not to let everyone know who she was, at least until they were in the North, but Podrick kept calling her "my lady" and "my lady's sister," and even Brienne had called her "my lady" in the room, and once on the stairs. Arya had ignored her: she'd told them over and over that she wasn't a lady, and they shouldn't call her one, but they kept forgetting.

A man was waiting for them outside the gate; Brienne said he would take them where Sansa might be hiding. She seemed to believe him, but Arya kept an eye on him anyway, and kept her hand near Needle just in case. She wasn't entirely sure she trusted the lady knight and her squire either; she thought she still might need to run away, although it had been nice to eat hot food and wash in hot water and sleep in a real bed. Maybe someday they could be part of her pack, too, although she wasn't sure that Podrick would be much use.

They took the road along the coast, with Brienne's guide talking and complaining the whole way. Arya watched her watch him, felt how she never relaxed as they rode along. But they spent the nights in inns with wide warm beds, in rooms with doors that closed and locked, she and Pod and Brienne. And she and Pod had both laughed at Nimble Dick's floury fingers, the day he tried to steal Brienne's gold. That night Arya had got up in the dark to feel the edges of Brienne's clothes and belt and bedroll, to find out where the gold was really sewn in. Nimble Dick had got caught, with his stupid fingers full of flour and his stupid stories about dead kings under the ground, but Arya wouldn't; she found the gold and more beside, a long, sharp sword. She lifted it carefully, although it was heavy in her hands, then put it back where she found it, wondering why Brienne kept such a fine sword hidden away. 

Nimble Dick was stupid in a lot of ways, with his stories about Clarence Crabb and his shelf of whispering heads. "Heads don't whisper after you cut them off," she told him scornfully. "They're just dead."

"You don't know fuck," Dick said. "There was real magic in those days, and the blood of the First Men is strong in here Crackclaw Point. You'll see when we get there: those heads are still whispering now."

"There isn't any magic now, and there wasn't any then," Arya said. Magic might have saved Robb and her mother, if he and his men had really been able to turn into wolves. The Freys would never have been able to kill them then: they would have ripped their throats out and eaten their hearts. And they had the blood of the First Men too, more than these stupid people out here in the woods did anyway.

"Every part of the Seven Kingdoms has its own heroes," Brienne said. But then she told a story which was even stupider, about a knight who wouldn't use his magic sword. Maybe that's what she had in her bedroll.

"If I had a magic sword, I would use it," Arya said. "What's the point of being noble and dead?"

Nimble Dick laughed. "That little girl has the right of it. Ser Clarence would have wiped his hairy arse with your noble Ser Galladon."

Brienne looked hurt at that, and tried to argue, but Arya had already stopped listening. There were no magic swords or noble knights, and she wasn't going to spend her whole life waiting for one to come along. In bed at the inn that night Pod whispered, "His stories aren't true, are they, my lady? Heads don't really come back to life and talk?"

"Let's cut yours off and see," Arya said, before Brienne hushed her and told Pod that no, they were just stupid stories and not to let Dick frighten him. But after that Pod stopped speaking to her for a while, so Arya didn't care.

They were four or five days out from Maidenpool, saddling the horses in the inn's forecourt, when Pod finally spoke to her directly again. "Who are those people?" he asked as they tightened the girths on his horse. "The people whose names you say at night?"

"No one," Arya said. "None of your business."

"Were they--"

"I told you they were none of your business," Arya said. She gave him a push and he fell back, so she finished saddling the horses herself.

"You shouldn't hit Pod," Brienne said from the doorway.

"He shouldn't bother me, then."

Brienne must have told him not to, because after that he kept away from her, as much as he could, with the four of them travelling together, anyway. But eventually they came to the end of the inns and villages, and slept in the forest under the dripping trees, wrapped in a blanket. They couldn't make a fire, and it was cold and wet. Nimble Dick wrapped himself in a blanket and went straight to sleep, snoring loudly enough to wake his stupid dead kings, and Brienne stood up to walk around their camp. Arya didn't have her own blanket any more, so she and Pod had to share a blanket on a bed of needles. Arya kept finding little pine cones hidden in the pile; Pod lay very still beside her, but she could tell he wasn't asleep. 

She sighed and sat up to throw another pine cone out into the woods. "I didn't hit you that hard," she said.

Pod sat up next to her. "It still hurt."

"If you want to be a knight you'd better get used to people hitting you. That's what they do, but with swords." He shrugged a little. "Did you really know Sansa?" she asked.

Pod jumped and swallowed. "Yes, my lady. I mean, not my lady. When she was married to my lord."

"You said they made her marry the Imp," Arya said. "Was he cruel to her?"

"To my lady? No!" Pod said. 

"You have to say that, because you served him. But if he wasn't cruel, he wouldn't have married her. I'll kill him too, one day." Sansa had always dreamed of marrying a knight or a lord, someone tall and brave and handsome. She would have hated the Imp even if he hadn't been a Lannister.

"But he didn't hit her, not like the knights did."

"Knights hit each other, stupid. Not girls. Or not girls like Sansa." Although Ser Gregor was a knight, and Ser Amory, and they had killed lots of girls, and raped more. But that sort of thing couldn't happen to Sansa, with her smiles and courtesy. _Courtesy is a lady's armor,_ Septa Mordane had told them, although only Sansa had paid attention. Armor was better armor, Arya thought, a coat of mail like Brienne had.

Pod swallowed again, looking even more nervous. "They do, sometimes. When the king tells them to. Joffrey made them. Ser Meryn, and Ser Boros, and the others. King Joffrey ordered them to beat her, until my lord made them stop. I saw it too."

Arya's hands clenched around the blanket they were sharing. "I should have killed him," she said. "I could have told..." She stopped herself. "I could have done it myself. By the river. But he was going to be king, and Sansa thought he was her _prince._ Stupid prince. I hope she did kill him. He deserved it."

"No, my lady," Pod said. "I mean, yes. I mean, I don't know."

"Sansa loved knights. She used to, I mean. She was always talking about how _noble_ they were. But I hate them. I hate them all." She turned her head and saw him staring, big eyes in a white face. "Tell me their names, all the knights who hit Sansa. Tell me everything."

Pod didn't know everything, but when he was done Arya wanted to run all the way back to King's Landing to find Joffrey's body so that she could hit him again, and again, and again. She stood up and went to find Brienne. "You go to sleep, Lady Brienne. I'll watch." Brienne looked doubtful. "You have to sleep some of the time," Arya said. "I can watch." And she wasn't going to sleep anyway, not in the wet after hearing Pod's stories.

She waited for Brienne to breathe evenly, and then started to practice her water dancing; she hadn't practiced in a long time, and her arms weren't as strong as they had been. " _Quick as a snake_ ," she said. "Ser Meryn. _Strong as a bear_. Ser Boros. _Smooth as summer silk_." She lunged again; Pod had killed Ser Mandon, although not for what he had done to Sansa, and he didn't think Ser Osmund had ever hit Sansa. "My lord stopped it," he had said. "Lady Sansa married him because he was kind to her."

"But she wasn't happy," Arya had said.

Pod had looked at the ground. "No, my lady," he had admitted. "Mostly she was frightened."

Now Arya danced along the wet ground, over needles and slippery leaves. Sansa might be at the Whispers, and Arya would have to be ready to save her.

*

They were all wet and cold and tired by the time they reached the Whispers, except for Nimble Dick, who looked more and more cheerful and told even stupider stories. They still seemed to frighten Pod, although he had stopped jumping whenever Arya spoke to him. Brienne kept looking behind them, to check the man who was following them: Arya bet that he was working with Nimble Dick. They were probably planning to kill Brienne and take her gold. 

"The fool is in there?" Brienne asked, staring at the crumbling, ivy-covered walls. Arya could hear whispering under the ground; not the dead, she thought, just the sea. She shivered a little anyway, because it was so damp. They'd had to go all the way around the castle wall to find a way in, a little gate half-overgrown with blackberries: Arya looked, but all the ripe ones were gone.

"Is Sansa there?" she asked. It wasn't the kind of place she had ever imagined seeing her sister. It wasn't a romantic ruin, like in a song: it was just a ruin, dirty and broken and wet.

Brienne glanced at her. "Stay back here," she said. "Don't go running in to look for her."

"I'm not stupid," Arya said. "But I'm going with you. If it is Sansa, she'll know me, not you." At least, Arya hoped she would. She knew that she was filthy and dressed like a boy and not the kind of sister Sansa wanted, but she hoped Sansa would want _her_ and wouldn't care about all the things she'd done. Maybe after Joffrey and the knights at King's Landing she wouldn't care so much about pretty things. Maybe she'd want a sister who knew water dancing, not regular dancing.

Brienne stood and thought. "Very well, my lady," she said. Arya winced at the title. "But stay behind me, in case it isn't Lady Sansa. Pod, there's a sword in my baggage roll. Bring it to me." She handed her own to Nimble Dick. _Stupid_ Arya thought. If there was going to be trouble, it would be Nimble Dick who started it.

She was right, but not in the way she thought she would be: he walked right in and started shouting for the fool, and just for a moment Arya was convinced by his confidence that no one here would hurt them, that it really would be Sansa and her fool and some other friend (Jeyne Poole, she thought, maybe she still had Jeyne with her, Arya wouldn't even mind that). Then the men came out, and she saw them.

Shagwell, Pyg, Timeon: she remembered them from Harrenhal, and looked about to see if the rest of Vargo Hoat's men were there, while Nimble Dick screamed and begged and died, and the three men started to approach Brienne. And then Brienne's voice said clearly, "There are only three of you," and Arya stopped remembering and started _seeing_.

Brienne was wasting time, letting them get closer and closer to her as they talked. They were facing her, watching her sword. Now and then Pyg or Timeon would spare a glance for Arya, but they weren't _watching_ her, not really. _Light as a feather_ she thought. _Quiet as a shadow_. She crept closer, half-listening to their talk. _Making for Riverrun_ , Timeon said, and _the Hound stole her_. Then _three of his brother's men, at the cross-roads-inn_. They were talking about her, Arya thought, and they didn't even know she was there. She was behind Pyg now, and Needle was in her hand. It would take two quick steps, she thought, _quick as a snake_. 

She struck him low in the back, where his leather jerkin met his breeches, pushing with all her strength so Needle went through him and out the front, then dancing away and back when he twisted as he fell and struck at her with his broken sword. Brienne had seen: she rushed Timeon at the same time, striking the spear out of his hand with her sword -- his hand went too, and as he stumbled and clutched his wrist she shoved the blade down his throat and pulled it out again. Pyg was back on his feet, coming for Arya, holding one hand across his stomach. "It was me," she said, "I killed the Tickler in that inn, stupid." She tried to get behind Pyg, but he kept turning and she wanted to stay away from where Shagwell and Brienne were circling. Then a rock came out of nowhere and Pyg fell to the ground. Arya leaped on him, stabbing Needle into his chest and neck so that blood dribbled from his mouth and he wet his breeches. Pod jumped down from the wall to help her up. She shook his hand off; she could have done it on her own, anyway. 

Brienne was done with Shagwell as well: one stroke of her sword had sent his head spinning down to the ground. It landed with a thud and rolled over to lie by Nimble Dick's body under the white weirwood tree. She barely glanced at it before coming to Arya's side. "My lady, are you injured? Are you--"

"I told you I'm not a lady," Arya said. "I told you not to call me that."

"But you..." she looked down at Pyg's body. "Did he hurt you?"

Arya glanced down at him as well. "I killed him. I told you, I've done it before." Brienne was staring at her now, with an expression Arya couldn't quite read. Was she angry? Arya wasn't sure why she should be.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I'm not," Arya said. She still didn't know why Brienne looked so upset. 

Brienne walked over to Dick's body. "I'm sorry," she said to him too. Then she looked at Arya. "My lady, it seems Sansa was never here. But these men claimed that she was with the Hound. We can search for them in the Riverlands."

"That was me," Arya said. "They were taking me to Riverrun, to my mother, and the Hound stole me. Sansa was never here. She was never here," she said again, "and I don't know where she is!"

She ran back out the gate and past the blackberries and stood looking over the cliff, down at the waves crashing into the broken tower below her. It was stupid, she thought. She should have known Sansa wasn't here. She hadn't seen her in years, and Sansa probably wouldn't even want to see her now, wouldn't want to recognize her. She was probably somewhere nicer than this, anyway, somewhere warm and dry and safe. She didn't need Arya. 

Even if she did, there was no way to find her, Arya thought. She screwed her face up against the wind which was trying to draw tears from her eyes. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She threw a stone over the cliff, but it was lost against the rocks and water below.

A bell jingled, and for a moment she thought it was Shagwell, back again from the dead like one of Dick's stories. But then she heard it properly and no, it was harness. The rider, she remembered. Nimble Dick's friend. He wasn't going to be happy to find Dick dead. 

She couldn't fight a man on horseback, but she remembered Pod's trick. There were plenty of rocks, and she gathered a few and hid behind some bushes. The horseman would have to come around the way they had to reach the postern gate, and she would be waiting for him. Her aim was good now. _Calm as still water_ Syrio had told her, but it was anger making her strong now. One rock sent him reeling, and the next knocked him right off his horse, which skittered to the side and ran back to stand at the edge of the woods. He fell badly and Arya was on him, grabbing his own dagger to stab him in the heart, just like she had the boy at the crossroads in. 

Brienne came running out. "My lady," she shouted, "are you hurt?" But then she came up and saw. "Ser Hyle?" she said, her voice full of confusion. 

The man gurgled. "Tarly sent me..." he said. "Find the Stark girl." His head fell back.

"You found her," Brienne said. And then, "Oh, my lady, what have you done?"

 

III The Narrow Sea

The ship rose and fell through the waves and the rigging creaked gently. There wasn't much wind yet, although the ship's master said that would change once they got past Gulltown and out into the Narrow Sea. There were no ships for Eastwatch, but he would go as far as White Harbor. When Brienne had asked whether they would be able to find a ship there to take them further north, he had shrugged and spat over the side. "I wouldn't go," he said, "not for all the gold in Casterly Rock." Brienne had sighed, and wondered how far it was from White Harbor to the Wall overland. She knew little about the North, but on the maps it had always looked very large.

She had led them back to Maidenpool as quickly as she could, leaving Ser Hyle and Dick Crabbe lying one beside the other beneath the weirwood tree. He had his castle in the end, she thought. She told Randyll Tarly that he'd died defending them from the three sellswords they'd found at the Whispers; he'd looked her up and down and told her that she should have learned her lesson, that it was time for her to stop playing at knights and go home to Tarth. When she closed her eyes at night and saw Ser Hyle's face, she wondered whether Lord Randyll had the right of it. But she'd sworn her vow, and sworn it again, and she would bring Arya Stark home.

They had discussed their quest on the night before they reached Maidenpool. She had offered to try to take Arya back to the Lord Beric and the Brotherhood. "They might have some reason to seek you still," she had said. Arya had frowned and been silent. "Or we might continue to search for Lady Sansa," she had said, more to fill the silence than because she had any idea where to look. "No," Arya had finally said. "If Sansa is alive, she'll be trying to go home too." 

It had been their only real conversation since the fight at the Whispers; that first night she had tried to speak to Arya about the man she had killed, to apologize for letting a gently-bred girl into such a situation in the first place. "I don't care," Arya had said. "I've killed men before, I told you. You fought well, though," she had added. "Better than the Hound did, but he was drunk."

What horrors, Brienne wondered now, had the girl been through to leave her so hardened? _Lady Catelyn_ , she thought, _if only you were here to tell me how to reach her._ Arya spent more time with Pod than she did with her: they were currently halfway up the rigging with two of the ship's boys. She wanted to call Arya down, to tell her it was dangerous, but she knew it was no more dangerous than anything else they had done -- anything else they were doing. No more dangerous than fighting against Vargo Hoat's men, or taking on an anointed knight.

Brienne wasn't sure why Ser Hyle's death bothered her so. She kept thinking of the little gifts he had given her, treats for her horse more often than anything for her. "A knight needs a good horse," he had said when she asked him about them. "And a happy horse is more likely to be a good horse than an unhappy one." He had been kind in his way, she thought, and he had never hurt her, not really.

Arya grabbed a rope and swung across to the rigging on the other side of the ship; she balanced there and shouted to Pod to join her. Brienne started to stand, to call them down, but the helmsman beat her to it, shouting at his boys and at Arya and Pod as well. Pod clambered down carefully the whole way, but Arya swung out and dropped to the deck like the ship's boys. 

Brienne turned away to stare at the waves and the hazy mountains of the Eyrie in the distance. Arya came to sit next to her. "I'm sorry I killed that knight," she said. "I didn't know he was your friend, and I thought he was planning to rob us."

"I know," Brienne said. "He wasn't really a friend."

"Pod said you didn't like him when he was alive." 

Brienne sighed. "I didn't really know him."

"But you had to lie to Lord Tarly. You told him Ser Hyle killed the Bloody Mummers, not you. You and me."

"Lord Tarly would never have believed that I could kill them, and I didn't want him thinking at all about you." She didn't think Tarly had noticed anything more than a grubby servant in Arya Stark. She had hoped he wouldn't, fearing that her letter from King Tommen would not be enough to protect them. And in truth she had not cared to claim her dead: _I did not hesitate_ , she thought. Neither had Arya.

"Still, you were better than he was. Better than the Bloody Mummers, too. I didn't know that ladies could be knights. Maybe I could be a knight someday too."

"My lady, I don't know..." Brienne was sure that this was not what Lady Catelyn intended for her daughter. No more than her own mother had, at least, but perhaps it would be better for Arya to train at arms, to have some discipline to contain her anger. She wished she could be a better model for the girl, but Arya seemed to see only the sword and the armor, and not the vows and ideals which they should serve.

"I told you I'm not a lady. I'll be a knight, and have a sword like yours, as well. Where did you get it? Does it have a name?" 

"I..." Brienne trailed off. "Its name is Oathkeeper, for the vow I swore Lady Catelyn, to protect you and your sister."

"Can I see it?"

There was no way to refuse. Brienne went below and brought it up, Jaime's voice ringing in her ears. _You'll be protecting Ned Stark's daughters with Ned Stark's own steel._ It had sounded noble at the time, but she hadn't thought of having to explain it to them.

"It's Valyrian steel," Brienne said as Arya stood and raised the sword with both hands. "Be careful of the edges."

"I know _that_ ," Arya said. "Why is it that color?"

In the sunlight, the black and red running through the blade seemed clearer than ever, as if it was already running with blood. Already, or still. "I don't know," Brienne said. 

Arya handed the sword back. "My father had a Valyrian greatsword," she said. "Ice. The Lannisters stole it when they killed him. Ser Ilyn has it. When I kill him, I'll get it back."

Brienne's tongue felt thick in her mouth. "I'm sorry, my lady." 

Something of her distress must have shown through her voice because Arya looked up. "It's not your fault," she said. "You aren't really a Lannister. You were just pretending, like I was, when I was Arry and Weasel."

Brienne shook her head: another of Arya's strange references to the time when she was in hiding. She would speak as if she expected Brienne to know what she was referring to, but if Brienne asked her about it, she would close her mouth and turn away. "My lady--"

"I told you not to call me that," Arya said.

"My lady," Brienne continued, "I do know what happened to your father's sword. It was melted down, and two blades forged from it. This... this is one of the two."

Arya stared at her, her forehead wrinkled. "How did you get it?"

There was a lump in Brienne's throat to match the one in her stomach. Arya was standing very still, and Brienne knelt down again, holding the sword before her. Was Arya remembering their first meeting, she wondered, on the deck of that Braavosi ship? She had been lucky to find her, and even more lucky that Arya had acknowledged her; she might reject her now, she thought, and then where could they go? They were trapped together on this ship. "When your mother charged me to return Ser Jaime to King's Landing, she made him swear an oath to give me you and your sister in return. To exchange himself for you." Arya frowned. "But when we reached the city, your sister was fled, and the Lannisters believed you lost or dead. He could not fulfill his oath, so he gave me the sword and told me to find your sister, and to keep her safe."

"He's a liar," Arya said, and kept going over Brienne's attempt to protest. "He killed Jory! He probably killed Sansa too, and he tried to kill my father! Ser Ilyn used Ice to cut off his head, and then they _ruined_ it! I hate them all -- and you're one of them! You're _serving_ them!""

"Lady Arya, no! I swore my oath to your mother." And failed her, just as I failed Renly, she thought. But I won't fail you. I can't. She reached a hand out to Arya. Instead of taking the hand or shrinking back, Arya threw herself at Brienne, punching her hard in face. Brienne rocked back on her knees, the sword dropping from her other hand as she raised it to protect her face, and Arya kicked her in the stomach. She gasped, and Arya punched her again. Brienne's eyes were full of tears: she blinked them away and saw Arya poised for another kick: she threw herself to the side, and rolled up onto her feet. _You're a knight,_ she thought, _a fighter_ , although she'd never imagined having to fight a ten-year-old girl. Arya danced away the first time she tried to grab her, and Brienne had to kick Oathkeeper out of the way when she saw the girl move toward it. The steps took her close enough to Brienne for her to catch Arya by her right arm, and though the girl kept hitting her with her left -- she was strong, Brienne thought -- and kicking at her, Brienne quickly got both arms around her and held her too close to hurt her any more. "I'm _your_ knight," she said, "just as I was your mother's."

"My mother is _dead_ ," Arya said. "I was almost there, and they _killed_ her, and the Hound wouldn't help me save her, and now _you're_ not going to help me either. You're just going to hand me over to the Lannisters!" Her voice was thick and Brienne could feel tears soaking into her shirt.

"I won't betray you," Brienne said, her voice choked with more than pain. "I wish I had been there as well. I wish I had been there to save her, or to die by her side." She wasn't restraining Arya now, just holding her, feeling the other girl's body shake and shake in her arms. I failed her, she thought again, but I won't fail you. For Lady Catelyn, for Ser Jaime, for my own honor, I will see you safely home. 

 

IV Near Snakewood

The ship rolled them up and down, back and forth: one end of the cabin tilted up and then the other, and they held onto the bunk and each other as tightly as they could. A sudden lurch sent Pod flying out of the bunk: he slid all the way across the cabin and into the far wall, and had to crawl back, clutching his arm, so that Arya and Brienne could pull him back up to the bunk.

"Are we going to die, my lady?" he asked.

"It's just a storm," Brienne said. "It will pass." There was a huge crash then, and the sound of splintering wood, and something fell onto the deck above their heads, smashing a hole in the corner of their ceiling so that rain began to fall properly into the cabin, not just dripping through the boards here and there as it had done all night.

"I'm going up," Arya said. She had felt all night like a mouse hiding in her hole, but even a mouse wouldn't stay in a hole like this.

"My lady," Brienne said, "don't. It's dangerous up there."

"It's dangerous in here too," she said. She didn't bother telling Brienne she wasn't a lady any more; she never remembered. "And we're already wet. If we're going to die I want to see what's happening."

"We're not going to die," Brienne said, but she didn't look confident.

The captain had told them to stay inside but that was before the outside had tried to come in, as far as Arya cared. She jumped down from the bunk and slipped and staggered out of the cabin and up the little ladder. When she poked her head out onto the deck, black water washed over it, making her splutter and choke and nearly sending her back down again. Then lightning split the sky and she saw the broken mast, the top half of it hanging by the ripped sail over the deck. With a great creaking noise the sail ripped further and the mast and spars rolled back toward the stern. In the dark she could hear the sailors rushing to tie it down, slipping as rain and sleet fell onto the deck.

Pod pushed up next to her. "Let me see," he said. Another flash of lightning: they saw heavy grey clouds, snowflakes mixing with the rain. 

"Get down!" a sailor shouted to them; they ducked back into the hold as a piece of sail and spar came lashing out over the hatch, washing them with cold salt water. 

Brienne pulled them the rest of the way down. "Let the sailors do their work!" 

"We're going to sink!" Arya shouted.

Brienne held her and Pod close as another wave sent them sliding and stumbling together. "We're not going to sink. It's just a winter storm."

"Are you sure?" Arya asked. The ship tilted again, knocking them into a wall, then sending back to the other wall as another wave hit.

"We're safer in the cabin," she said, pulling them back. Arya glanced back longingly to the ladder and the hatch: she hated the dark little cabin, hated not being able to see what was happening.

"Even if the ship sinks?" Pod asked.

"It won't sink," Brienne said again.

She was right, although when Arya asked her later how she had known, she just smiled weakly. They huddled together on the bunk, under their damp blankets, watching rain and snow fall through the hole in the ceiling, until the ship stopped trying to toss them out and a cold grey light played over the wet floor. When they came out onto the deck they could see half the mast still standing, jagged where it had broken, and the sail rolled on the deck. A steep pine-covered shore lay just off the right-hand side of the boat, running down to a narrow rocky beach, and another could be seen far away to the left. When Brienne came back from talking to the captain she told them that they were near a castle called Snakewood, which owed fealty to the Vale. "There's a fishing village further up, where he thinks the carpenter can fix the mast."

They anchored near the village, about twenty houses in a jumble on the hillside leading down to a little harbor. Above them was a wooden watchtower, its roof falling in. Arya and Pod ran up the hill to look at it anyway, and to climb the ladder up to the platform. There was a pile of wood and tinder on it, wet with snow under the broken roof. "A signal-fire," Brienne said when they told her about it, "probably in case they see pirates coming."

She was wrapping a cloth around her hands, which were blistered from sawing wood for the carpenter. He and the captain were making everyone work: even Arya was given a needle and a piece of sail to mend. She had gone red when the sailors had mocked her stitches, and even redder when she saw how even theirs were. Maybe that's where Sansa is, she thought, mending sails somewhere. They'd like _her_.

"Did my mother really want to exchange the Kingslayer for me and Sansa?" she asked Brienne now. 

Brienne looked up from her hands. "Yes," she said. "She was... She had just learned of your brothers' deaths, and was terrified that she would lose you two as well."

"Me _and_ Sansa," Arya said again. "Not just Sansa?" Because her mother had always loved Sansa more, she thought. Sansa was easy to love. Even though Joffrey hadn't loved her, from what Pod said. But that was because there was something wrong with Joffrey, not because of Sansa. But everyone _else_ loved Sansa.

"Oh," Brienne said. "No. No, she spoke of both of you. She said you were half a boy, and your hair was a mess, and she would have given anything to hold you again."

Arya sniffed. "I would have let her brush my hair," she said. She rubbed her face with her sleeve and sniffed again.

"I could brush it for you," Brienne said after a little while. "If you like."

Arya looked at her. "Do you have a brush?" she asked.

"I--" she smiled, suddenly. "No, my lady, I don't. My own mother died when I was small, and I fear I never learned how to be a proper lady."

"Neither did I," said Arya. "But if I had one I would let you, too." She stared at Brienne a while. "Did you decide to become a knight because you were so tall, or did you grow tall because you wanted to be a knight?"

Brienne looked down at her hands again. "I was always too big and ugly to be a proper girl," she said. "But I am fast, and strong. My master-at-arms said I was stronger than many men, even as a girl." 

"Syrio Forel said I was too small to fight like a real knight. He taught me water dancing, instead, like they do in the Free Cities." She looked down at the ground. "Ser Meryn killed him." There was a lump in her throat. "Maybe... maybe you shouldn't take me with you."

"What do you mean?" Brienne asked.

"Yoren was going to take me home, but Amory Lorch killed him. And..." And Jaqen H'ghar had died too, sort of, and Gendry and Hot Pie had left her. Even the Hound had been trying to take her home when he died. "Maybe I'm not supposed to go home." She had heard Roose Bolton's men talking about how Winterfell had been sacked, but that couldn't be right. It had to still be there, even if she could never get to it. "Maybe you should look for Sansa instead."

Brienne's forehead was wrinkled. "My lady, do you want to stay in the South and keep looking for your sister? We don't have to go back onto the ship, although without our horses we will go slowly. But these are Arryn lands, and Lord Robert is your cousin. You might seek help from him." 

Arya sighed. There was no point trying to get Brienne to understand. Instead she tried to think of what she knew of Robert Arryn. The Hound had wanted to take her to him, but they couldn't get through the passes. Had Septa Mordane or her mother ever talked about him? She didn't think so, and she definitely didn't remember. "I don't know him," she said. "Why would he help me?"

"People do help each other, sometimes," Brienne said. "I gave you my word, Lady Arya. I won't desert you."

"You won't want to," Arya said. "But you might have to."

"No," Brienne said. "I found you, and I won't leave you. I will take you wherever you want to go." 

"I want to go home," Arya said. Brienne put her arm around her, and Arya didn't move away. Maybe it would be good to have Brienne and Pod in her pack. Maybe they _would_ stay with her, all the way to Winterfell.

 

V White Harbor 

The flag flying over the castle in White Harbor declared the Manderlys' loyalty to the Iron Throne. "We'll need to be careful," Brienne said as they disembarked. Arya was still dressed in her boy's clothes; Brienne was unsure how much the ship's captain and crew had understood or guessed of her identity, but it would be best to hide away as soon as they could. After those weeks on the beach near Snakewood, the crew knew that Arya was no boy, and had heard her called "my lady" as well as "Weasel" often enough to know that she was well-born herself. Brienne was grateful for the report that Arya Stark was to wed Ramsay Bolton: Lord Wyman, she had heard, had left only two days before, to see the wedding. With that news on every tongue she doubted that anyone would guess Arya's true identity, but even so she wished the town were bigger and easier to disappear in. She had asked the captain to suggest an inn or two for them, noting to herself to avoid those places at all costs.

The harbor was full of boats, but mostly small vessels, suitable for sailing in the waters of the firth and around the Sisters, but not for the long journey up to Eastwatch. There were three merchants, taking furs to Braavos, Lorath and down to Gulltown. "With winter coming, it's a sure way to make a profit," the captain told her. "I'll be doing the same now." She asked the sailors she met whether ships ever went up to Eastwatch, but the men at the harbor shrugged in pretended ignorance. She felt them staring at her as she walked away.

This was a bad idea, she thought. It was all too easy for them to be betrayed, and though she had King Tommen's letter in her bag she was not sure that it was proof against the Boltons. And what if they could find no ship to take them further North? Snow was already thick on the ground here in White Harbor, piled in the streets and against houses. They would die before they reached the Wall on horseback. Perhaps they should take ship across the Narrow Sea, and try from there to reach Eastwatch: perhaps traders went from Braavos or Lorath that far North in search of furs and amber. Yes, she thought, that might be best, if she could persuade Lady Arya to agree. It had been hard enough to persuade her to stay at the inn while Brienne looked for a ship: to be so near her home and then to leave it would be hard for her to accept. Brienne had heard her telling Pod about Winterfell, and about her half-brother Jon. 

She planned her case as she walked back to the inn, and the distraction was her undoing. She noticed too late the men clustered by the door. "Lady Brienne?" one of them said.

"I don't--" she began, but it was no use.

"It's Brandon Flint," he said, still friendly, but the men behind him had their hands at their swordbelts. Could she kill them all and escape, Brienne wondered? No, even if she won the fight she would never have time to get Arya and Pod and get away with them. And where could they go? _Failed,_ she thought, _you have failed them again. King Renly, Lady Catelyn, and now Arya Stark._ "We met in Riverrun, when you were there with Lady Catelyn. My brother Derrik was one of Ser Wendel's men."

"I remember him," Brienne said automatically. "Is he well?"

"He died at the Red Wedding," Flint said, "he and Ser Wendel both." His voice was hard now.

"I am sorry to hear it, ser. They were loyal men." And if Ser Wendel had been here, she might have appealed to him: he knew her loyalty to Lady Catelyn. She flinched inwardly at the coldness of the thought: Ser Wendel deserved better of her.

"Loyal," Flint said. "Yes, they were that." He turned back to his men. "Bring her, and her two boys. Ser Wylis wants to see you," he added. "He will want to talk to you about loyalty, as well."

Pod stopped trying to fight when Brienne told him to, but Arya didn't: they had to wrestle her long knife away from her, and four of Flint's men had bruises and cuts to show for it. They bound her hands, and one of them struck her on the head in return for his own wounds. Brienne swallowed a cry as she staggered under the blow, but Arya just scowled and let them drag her along. 

They were marched through White Harbor: the townsfolk watched them cautiously, interested but not afraid. And why should they be, she thought. All they saw were some outsiders being taken away by their lord's men: none of their business. She wondered for a moment what would happen if she shouted that she had Arya Stark with her. Nothing but a knife or a blow, she guessed.

The great hall of the Manderly castle was like no room Brienne had ever seen: made of wood joined like the hull of a ship, the walls and floor and ceiling painted with all the shapes and colors of the sea. Fish swam past, kelp swayed, a wreck fell silently apart beneath her feet; if she looked up she could see the shadows of fishing-boats and nets. It reminded her, quite suddenly, of her home, of the sparkling seas around Tarth, and the days she had spent as a child fishing from small boats alongside her father's men, or playing in the waves as the summer sun turned everything blue and gold. She wondered if her father thought her dead already, or if he would ever hear of her fate.

The hall was nearly empty, but there were men-at-arms at the door, and a cluster of men she supposed were Manderly knights by the dais; one or two of their faces looked familiar to her. Further down the room were a few older women, and on the dais two girls. Before them sat a tall man, big-boned, but with sunken cheeks; the chair he sat on was much too wide for him.

"Lady Brienne," the man on the dais said, "I am surprised to find you lurking in the town. You might have claimed guest-right here in the New Castle."

"Ser Wylis," Brienne said, hoping that she had guessed his identity right. "I thank you. I was sorry to hear of Ser Wendel's death."

"Were you indeed," the man said. "I wonder."

Brienne stood straighter, wishing her sword were still at her belt. "My lord?"

"The rumor in the North is that you changed your allegiance. That you connived in Jaime Lannister's escape, and were travelling with him."

Brienne flushed. "Lady Catelyn charged me to take him to King's Landing, and to exchange him for Lady Sansa and Lady Arya. Lord Bolton sent his own men-at-arms from Harrenhal to see us safely there." It was not quite the truth: Lord Bolton had sent Jaime south, and for his own reasons. He had handed Brienne to Vargo Hoat, and it had been Jaime who had insisted on rescuing her. Hoat was dead now, but she feared that she was all too likely to be handed back to Lord Bolton.

"And they have returned to the North with Lady Arya," Ser Wylis said. "So why have you come here? Your quest is over, it seems to me."

She could hear Arya fidgeting behind her. _Stay quiet,_ she thought, _please, Arya._ "I cannot... I cannot disclose my quest, Ser Wylis. I am seeking passage to the Wall, to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea."

"To take the black?" one of the men by the dais asked. She heard quiet laughter from the men by him, and the women behind her, and flushed again.

"I may not speak of it, sers. But I have a letter in King Tommen's name, charging all to aid me and forbidding any from hindering me."

Wylis smiled. "What makes you think the Lannister king's writs hold force here, my lady?"

"The flag..." Brienne stopped. "I don't understand, my lord."

"My loyalty is not the question here," Ser Wylis said. "Yours is. Ser Jaime was not Lady Catelyn's prisoner to release. When you agreed to her plan -- when you defended him from the men sent to retrieve him -- you betrayed her king, and through her your own. King Robb."

"Perhaps you even persuaded Lady Catelyn to free Ser Jaime," said one of the girls. "Perhaps you meant to betray King Robb all along."

The conversation was moving too fast for Brienne. "My lady, no. I swore my oath truly to Lady Catelyn."

"But now you serve the Lannisters, it seems. Did you not collude with the Freys and Boltons when they planned to betray the North?"

"My lord, I did not! I--"

"She _is_ loyal!" Arya shouted from behind her. "Don't hurt her!"

"Quiet that boy," Wylis said.

"I'm not a boy!" Arya said. "You have to listen to me!" 

Brienne turned to see her struggling as two men-at-arms held her back and pushed her toward the door. "My la--" She stopped herself, hoping her slip had been hidden in the clamor. "Please!"

Arya twisted back and shouted, "Weasel soup! Weasel soup!"

One of the knights standing by the dais stepped forward and raised his hand. "Wait," he said to the men at arms. "Bring him-- bring her here. What did you say, girl?"

"Weasel soup," she said again. Brienne had no idea what she meant, and yet it seemed to have worked. "He was in Harrenhal." She gestured at Wylis Manderly. "He was always hanging around the kitchens, looking for food." Someone in the hall laughed. "Hot Pie told me. And you were there too, in the dungeons. You looked younger then."

"I do remember you," the man said. "Nan, was it? You helped Vargo Hoat's men free us, and hand the castle to Lord Bolton."

"It was _my_ idea," Arya said. "I made Jaqen H'ghar help, and the others. But you didn't notice me."

Ser Wylis was leaning forward in his chair. Now gestured to the men-at-arms. "You may go," he said to them, and settled himself back as they left. "Lady Brienne, what did you call this girl?"

Brienne could feel her face turning red again. "Her name is Weasel, Ser Wylis."

"I don't think it is. I think you were about to call her something else. What is your name, child?"

"Nan," Arya said. "Like I told that knight, and Lord Bolton. My mother named me Nymeria, but she called me Nan."

Wylis stepped off the dais and came to stand before Arya. "I have two daughters myself," he said, "Wylla and Wynafryd." He glanced back to the dais. "Come here, girls." Then he turned back to Arya, lowering himself onto one knee to look into her face. "They are both very brave, and Wylla especially loves listening to tales of Queen Nymeria. But I do not think that was the name your mother and your father gave you."

Arya looked around the room, and then back at Ser Wylis. Brienne saw the other man who had spoken come forward to look at her closely. His face grew pale and he too got down on one knee. 

"All the men and women in this room are members of my household," Ser Wylis said. "I trust them as I do my own family. We are all bound by the oaths our ancestors swore, to remain loyal to the Starks. I knew your father, my lady. I fought for him in the Greyjoy Rebellion. You look very like him."

The other man agreed. "I wonder that I didn't see it before: you look like him, and like Lady Lyanna did."

Arya looked very small, standing there and chewing her lip. Brienne went to stand nearer, and the girl said, "Are you really loyal to Robb? To King Robb, I mean."

"We are, my lady," Ser Wylis said. "I swear it, on my life and the lives of my daughters here, by the old gods and the new."

Arya took a deep breath. "I am," she said. "I am Arya Stark."

"But how?" one of the girls asked, not the one who had spoken before. The younger, Brienne thought: her hair was in a long braid, dyed bright green. "Who was sent to Winterfell?"

"I can answer that," Brienne said. "A northern girl found at King's Landing. Jaime Lannister told me so himself."

"And gave you the real Arya?" Wylis Manderly asked. "That seems hard to believe."

"No, my lord. The Lannisters believe Lady Arya dead." Brienne swallowed; her voice sounded small, echoing through the great hall. _I'm sorry, Jaime_ she thought. _But you asked me to keep my oath._ She hoped that they were not all about to be slain, or worse, sent in chains to Roose Bolton.

"And the Boltons know this," Wylis said.

"Yes, my lord," she said. "At least, I think so. Ser Jaime said it did not matter to them."

Ser Wylis stood. "There is much here I do not yet understand," he said, "and I would speak more privately with these ladies. The rest of you," he glanced down the hall to the knights and ladies gathered there, "will speak nothing of this, on pain of death. Am I understood?" There was a murmur of assent. "My lady, will you accept the hospitality of the Manderlys? We may not be able to declare for you openly yet, but I have news you should hear."

Arya nodded. "I wanted to go to Eastwatch, because my brother Jon is at the Wall. But the Night's Watch takes no part."

"But we do," Wylis said. "We do take part."

 

Epilogue

It was strange to have to be a girl all the time; Needle kept getting tangled in Arya's dresses, although Ser Wylis had found a man to make a sheath for it and a belt for it to hang from. Brienne didn't have to wear dresses: she kept her armor and her new sword, so that she could guard her all the time. And it was strange to spend so much time with girls now, although Wylla and Wynafryd weren't too bad; she could get rid of Wynafryd by telling her stories about Harrenhal or the Bloody Mummers or Ser Gregor, but Wylla would just turn pale and ask for more.

They had heard the whole thing, anyway, when she told Ser Wylis and Robett Glover, the man from the dungeons: how she had lost Nymeria, and all about Yoren and Amory Lorch and Ser Gregor and Vargo Hoat and the Hound and Lord Beric. She hadn't told them about Jaqen H'ghar and her three names, though, or about the coin he had given her: there were still ships going to Braavos from White Harbor, and she might still need it someday. And they had told her about Bran and Rickon, and brought the boy Wex in to draw his pictures for her.

They were waiting for the smuggler, now, for King Stannis' man, although they had had a raven from Winterfell claiming that Stannis was dead and demanding that they find the other Arya, who had run away. That day there had been a meeting, Ser Wylis and Ser Marlon and Robett Glover, and one or two more; she and Brienne had been there too, but not the girls or their mother. Ser Wylis had wanted to bring the Boltons down to White Harbor by telling them that they had Arya Stark -- it was true, anyway -- but Ser Marlon and Robett had persuaded him to wait, although Ser Marlon had talked a lot about his dead sister Donella and how Ramsay Bolton had killed her to get her lands.

The Manderlys had long memories, too. Arya liked that, even though they didn't want her to leave the castle. It didn't matter. Quiet as a shadow, Arya had stolen some of Pod's new clothes and crept through the halls at night, down to the kitchens and store-rooms and the passages which led straight down to the harbor. She had smelled the water at the end, and seen the crates and barrels carried up in the hours before dawn, when the fires were lit to make the day's bread. And no one stopped her from walking up on the ramparts and looking out down the first to the sea, or up through the mountains toward Winterfell, although Brienne didn't let her balance on the walls.

That was where she was, Needle in one hand and her skirts in the other, practicing, when a small, battered ship rowed slowly up the firth and limped into the harbor. Arya stopped what she was doing and looked down as the crew tied up to the central dock, and a man walked down the ramp, hand in hand with a little boy, and a woman and a great black wolf following behind.

End.


End file.
